Adventure Time with Fionna Cake and Marshell Lee!
by warriorcats23990
Summary: When Ice King Sends Finn, jake and Marceline to a other 'world' where they meet people who are the opposite of them, would They find a way back Home or would They want to stay in heaven? What Happends when Finn and Jake fall in love with Fionna and Cake, will they feel the same as well? Find Out ! .CakeXJake FinnXFionna MarcelineXMarshell Lee And other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! :) this would be my fist story Of Adventure time! yay! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"ICE KING!" Finn screamed on The top of his lungs. He and Jake were still trapped in ice cubes, and couldn't get out,and their faces were The only thing that wasn't covered in ice. They had been at Ice King's place hours now, and They still couldn't break free still. Jake's powers were too Cold to work at the moment. Ice king had just told them a story he made which was called Fionna and Cake which was kinda weird since it was about them.

"Uh, what? Dont friends hang out like this?" Ice king asked as he sat in a chair, watching them. Finn was about to exploe in Anger. "No, ice Do Not hang out like this" Finn said clamly.

"What? Oh, well..can i show you something then?" Before Finn or Jake could answer his Question, Ice king walked out of room leaving the two brothers alone. "Jake?.. I hate this" Finn sighed as he stopped trying to find a way out.

"yeah, i know bro.. He got us good, didn't he?" Jake asked as he looked at his human friend.

"Yep.. He got us... He got us good.." Finn sighed. How could Finn and Jake Notbeat the ice king? They always beat him. **' well not this time'**_ Finn thought. _

_" Hey, guys! im back!" Ice king cheered as he Came back in The room with a stick and a book in his hands, a grin was on his face. The two brothers narrowed thier eyes as he sat in his chair._

_ "uh, what is all that junk?" Finn asked as Ice king started to flip through the pages of the book._

_ " Uh,this stuff is for wizards... Im learning a new spell.. I'll show you in a monent." Ice king said as he flipped threw the pages to find the spell. Finn sighed as he gived up. _

_"Alright, I found it!.. Ok..ok.. So I'm going to cast a spell on you then you guys will go through a portal, into another world, where you will meet Fionna and Cake." ice king said as he held the stick in a hand, pointing towards Finn and Jake and The book in The other hand._

_ " Wait! WHAT?! Dude, no way! That impossible!" Finn screamed. He tired to break free but couldn't., he was like guled toThe ice._

_"Its Not impossible! It'll work!" Ice King screamed back, throwing his arms in the air, in anger._

_ " dude, you do realize that it won't work, Right?" Jake asked clamly as he raised a wasnt to scared as Finn was. Ice King cant do it._

_" It'll work! I'll show you!" Ice king yelled, then he started to read The words from The book, waving his stick in the air. Finn and Jake didn't understand what he was saying, but when he was done nothing happened. Finn and Jake looked around, nothing was happeneing _

_ "HA! i told you it wouldn't work!" Jake laughed as Ice King frowned. Suddnly a black cloud was formed on top of them. finn and Jake looked up and thier eyes widen like the ice kings. They were all shocked. _

_"Wha-" Finn was cut off as a bright came,zapping both Finn and Jake, but Ice King was untouched _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people! long time no write? I hope you All enjoy this chapter, and sorry if its short, I don't have a lot of time around here,but Hey! The names Carmen. Enjoy the chapter :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! _\_\_\_**

Ice King blinked for a moment, he finally did it, the spell worked!

"It worked!, it worked! Haha!" Ice king cheered as he started to dance around. -:-

...,...

"AHHHH!" Finn and jake screamed as they went through the potal, they had just been zapped by a black cloud that ice king had made. It was a matter of seconds before Finn and Jake were back on the ground.

"Ow...Where.. Where are we,? Jake" Finn moaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. It looked liked Ice king had just sent them outside, just over the hill where their tree house is.

"We're close to home,man! Ice king had just send us outside. But i still can't break free ,man!" Jake struggled to break free, but the ice was too strong to break.

"Hey, dudes!" A voice called out making Finn and Jake jump in fright. They both looked up and saw Marceline floating above them holding a umbrella in a hand to block off the sunlight, since she was a vampire. she noticed that Finn and Jake were still struck in ice cubes. To her it was a kinda a funny thing to see.

" so, uh how are you guys going to get out of these ice cubes?" Marceline asked as she flew down and knocked on Finn's ice cube and it was soild ice.

"Uh, I'm not sure, but for now i guess we have To wait for the sun to melt it, i guess" Finn responded, he wasn't sure if he should tell her that they just got beated by The ice king.

"Well, that's what you get, maybe next time you should fight better aganist The ice king" Marceline noted. Finn and Jakes eyes widen. How Did she know that? Was she there The whole time?

"Uh,.. How Did you know that?" Jake asked with raised eyebrows.

"oh, you know, i saw you guys running towards Ice kings place and i though it would be Fun to follow" Marceline said slimply.

"wait,What? So, you mean that you were there the whole time? You didn't help us out? We had to listen to a wierd story that Ice king made up Called Fionna and Cake! We were there for hours! What the Hay-Hay, Marceline?" Finn said trying not to yell at her. but Jake wanted to yell, but he knows that he cannot since that Vampire scares him to death, So he was just Quite, Not saying a word.

"Eh,I didnt feel like helping" Marceline said as she flew above them, laying into a laying position, about to take a little nap. Finn and Jake sighed. They were stuck there.

"HEY! what are you doing in our Area?" A voice called out. What Finn and Jake saw next almost made them pass out, As for Marceline, she didnt care who it was all she wanted was to take a nap.


	3. Chapter 3:

**Hey, guys, sorry that the past chapters were short, im writing this story on my phone which is kinda broken and kinda it takes a while to type a long chapter, so here's a long chapter Enjoy'**

Coming their way was a large cat,who had Brown,yellow and White fur, riding on top of the cat was a Human girl? Finn was speechless just like Jake was. this cant be real. Finn and Jake only stared at them and didnt move until they came closer.

"Don't you guys know that this place is ours? Are you guys lost or something" The Human girl asked as she jumped off her cat friend as it shrink back to size. Finn and Jake narrowed their and gasped, it was Fionna and Cake! the two boys were stunned. Ice Kings spell really did work!

"oh, glob! Your... Your.. your Fionna and Cake!" Finn said aloud almost screaming at the girls. Fionna was wearing the same clothes as Finn,only she had Bunny hat ears and some of her hair was sticking out on the side, She also had a backpack just like Finns. Fionna and Cake jumped a little as Finn yelled at them

"Uh, yeah we are... Got a problem whith that?" Fionna asked,Crossing her arms over her chest,She was about to pull out her sword, but found the twoboys stuck in ice cubes , they were hopeless. so she decided to play it cool, before she takes out her sword on them, it wouldn't be Fair, since it looked like they had no weapons on them. Marceline blinked as she flew above them, without being seen Since she has **Invisibility** powers. she grinned she flew down in_ her normal form. Fionna and Cake jumped up a bit as They saw flying girl with pale skin and long hair Fangs were poking out Of her mouth and was holding a umbrella, she was coming down to them. Fionna took a step back as well as Cake. Not taking out her sword, Fionna gave a smile to The vampire who looked alot like Marshelll Lee. Marceline grinned as she was just floating above The boys, She had woken up due to The scream Finn made, so it was Fionna and Cake? Marceline had heard the story ice king had made, but she was barley listenig _

_"Hey, Fionna,Cake. The names Marceline and these dudes are Finn and Jake oh and Jake likes Cats by The way." Marceline grinned at the two was still speechless._

_"Hey! I do not like cats! I hate them!" Jake yelled out. Marceline looked at Jake for a moment giving him the death, Jake gulped as she stared at him and she contuined to glare, now Jake was starting to regret the stuff he just said, even if it was true, Jake did hate cats._

_"Uh, I mean I like Cats. Cats are the best!" Jake laughed nerously as he still got a glare From Marceline, but after a moment she turned her head towards Fionna and Cake, smiling at them._

_"Uh, Jake. To be honest I don't really like dogs myself, but a dog saved my Dad in the war, so we're cool" Cake said, but smiled at Jake, Jake smiled back but, as for Finn, he was just staring at Fionna,wide eyed, she was real! she really was!, luckily Fionna didn't really notice him staring, since she was more focused on how Finn and Jake were stuck in cubes. Maybe it was the Ice queen, maybe it wasn't .Taking a step towards them Fionna couldn't help to ask them what happened._

_" So, Finn and Jake... How did you two get stuck in Ice cubes?" She asked. Finn and Jake looked at each other, thinking if it was a good idea to tell them that they came from another world. __Marceline, however was still floating above Finn and Jake, about to fall asleep again. Before Finn or Jake can answer Fionna's question, she asked another only her voice turned serious._

___" Was it the Ice Queen?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice, Cake's eyes widen as her sister said that, as for Finn and Jake they didn't know who was the ice queen._

___"No,no,no. It was the Ice king" Finn said a little bit too fast, shaking his head as he did so._

___"The Ice King!?" Fionna and Cake both asked at The same time, both shocked and confused. They never heard Of a name Of The ice king only The Ice Queen._


End file.
